Stupid Small Town
by otp-fandomfeels
Summary: This story follows Caroline and Elena as they try to adjust to their new relationship in Mystic Falls. Carolena. Caroline x Elena. Femslash. Three shot.
1. Chapter 1

Caroline hated math. It was all so irrelevant anyways. She was a vampire, what does she need math for? Since turning into a vampire, Caroline has started to let her grades slip. It is kind of hard to keep your grades up when you are constantly trying to figure out ways to save Elena's life.

That's why Elena offered to help her with her homework. Elena felt bad that Caroline was falling behind because of her. Caroline had gladly accepted, she was no fool, she knew she needed the help.

Elena wanted to meet Caroline at the library after school, but Caroline didn't want people to think she was stupid because she needed the help. They decided to meet at Caroline's house since her mom would be gone anyways, so they could have a quiet environment to work in.

Once they got there, they set up their stuff on the kitchen table. Caroline got out her notebook and Algebra II book. Caroline sat on the bench, and Elena sat next to her. Caroline could smell Elena's perfume, and it smelled nice.

Elena started out, "So since we are factoring we have to…"

That is really all Caroline made out. Caroline turned her head toward Elena. Elena looked really nice tonight. Who was she kidding, Elena always looked nice. She just had that glow about her. Elena keeps talking and Caroline nodded as if she was listening.

When Elena looked down at her textbook, Caroline checked her out. Her breasts looked as if they would be the perfect size for Caroline's hands. Caroline can imagine Elena's long, slender legs wrapped around her.

"Hello?", Elena asks, waving her face in front of Caroline's face.

Caroline snaps out of her trance. "Sorry, I guess I was spacing off."

Elena sighs, "Caroline, I can't just do the work for you, you have to pay attention."

Elena did not realize how hard it was to pay attention, though. Elena was a goddess. Her body was the best thing Caroline had seen, ever.

Caroline says, "Sorry, I'll pay attention." Well, she would try.

Elena runs her hand through her hair and says, "Let's get started."

Somehow, Elena had ended up with her hip touching Caroline's. Caroline did not mind it one bit.

"So then you would get…", Elena says motioning with her hands for Caroline to finish her sentence."

"Um…I think it's plus or minus seven?", Caroline asks questioningly.

Elena nods and smiles, "See it isn't that hard. Hey, we finished the assignment."

Caroline turns her head towards Elena's and says, "Thanks, Elena."

Elena turns her head towards Caroline's and says, "Anytime, Care."

Their faces aren't that far apart. Neither one of them are pulling away, and Caroline can hear Elena's heart speed up. Elena is nervous, and if she is nervous, that must mean she feels something for Caroline, right?

Caroline knows Elena won't make a move, she never does. If something is going to happen between them, Caroline has to be the one to initiate it. Caroline leans closer slowly, giving Elena the chance to back away, but she never does.

Caroline captures Elena's lips with hers. Caroline starts out slow, knowing Elena won't want to go fast just yet. She slides her tongue towards Elena's mouth, and Elena slowly opens up. Caroline's tongue finds Elena's.

Caroline slowly drags her lips off of Elena's when she remembers that Elena needs to breathe. Elena rests her forehead against Caroline's and breathes deeply a few times.

Caroline waits for Elena to say something, anything, but she never does. Elena is the type of person who would have said no if she didn't want this, so she must want this.

Caroline quickly takes Elena's hips and hoists her up on the table. Caroline pushes Elena down so her back is on the table. Caroline crawls onto the table on top of Elena. Caroline puts her knees on either side of Elena's hips. Caroline lays down on top of Elena and takes her breasts into her hands. Elena moans loudly, and Caroline can feel herself getting wetter at the sweet sounds that Elena makes.

Caroline squeezes Elena's breasts as she sucks on her neck. Elena tilts her head back, allowing Caroline more access. Caroline reaches her hands down to take off Elena's shirt, but she hears keys jingling in the door. Caroline quickly places Elena back on the bench and sits down beside her.

Liz walks in and Caroline says, "You're home early."

Caroline is looking down at her paper as if she had been working hard on it, not just making out with her best friend. Elena is trying to control her breathing, and Caroline smirks to herself.

Liz says, "Well they were overstaffed and made me come home."

Elena finally speaks up, "Well Caroline. I'm glad I could help you. Tell me if you ever need a tutor again, but I better get going, I want to make sure Jeremy gets supper."

Elena smiles as she packs up her stuff, some of which ended up on the floor. Elena smiles and waves as she heads towards the door. Once Elena is out Liz says, "I didn't know Elena was coming over."

Caroline starts to pack up her stuff and says, "Sorry mom, I thought she would be gone by the time you came home."

Liz sighs and says, "It's okay that Elena comes over, I would just like to know, that's all."

Caroline nods and takes her stuff up to her room. Caroline looks out the window and sees Elena driving away. Caroline will have no more of this awkward tension between them. Caroline is going to go to Elena's house tonight and sort out what they are.

Caroline waits until ten-thirty to sneak out. It isn't that hard now that she is a vampire. Caroline opens her window and takes off the screen. Caroline climbs out and pushed the window down. She sets the screen up against the window. Caroline doesn't see anyone, so she jumps down to the sidewalk.

Caroline doesn't want to take her car because it will probably wake up her mom. Caroline decides to take it human speed, she doesn't want to draw any attention to herself.

As Caroline walks, she tries to gather her thoughts. What if Jeremy opens the door, what will she say to him? Caroline decides she will sneak into Elena's room so she doesn't draw attention to herself and make Jeremy suspicious. Okay, maybe Caroline just wants to go straight to Elena, she has had a crush on her for a while.

Caroline doesn't see any lurking neighbors around, so she uses her vampire strength to jump onto Elena's roof. Elena has long since stopped keeping a screen on her window, Caroline assumes it's because Damon keeps breaking them.

Caroline lifts up Elena's window and steps into her bedroom. She quietly closes the window behind her and looks for Elena. She can hear her heartbeat in the bathroom. Elena opens the door and Caroline speeds out of sight.

Elena walks to her bed, and Caroline comes up behind her. She doesn't want Elena to scream so she places her hands over Elena's mouth. She turns Elena around and says, "It's just me, please don't scream."

Elena relaxes, and Caroline releases her hold on Elena. Elena asks, "What are you doing here Care?"

Caroline sighs and says, "Can we sit?"

Elena nods and leads them to her bed. She pats the bed, and Caroline sits down next to her. Caroline says, "Elena we need to talk about us."

Elena says,"Listen, what happened today, I, I don't know how to feel about it, this is all new to me. I don't know what to do in this situation. I feel like I should be running, but we have undeniable chemistry that I can't just ignore."

Caroline says, "How about we take things slow? We can see where life leads us."

Elena nods and smiles, "I think I can work with that."

Caroline grabs Elena's hand in her own. She slowly lifts them up to her face and kisses both of them. Elena blushes while Caroline asks, "Elena Gilbert, would you like to go on a date with me?"

Elena giggles and says, "There is nothing I would love more."


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry this took so long, but I have to write this on my phone. This chapter doesn't have Bonnie in it, but the next one will include her. Thanks to everybody who follows and favorites this story and my other two! Enjoy!**

* * *

Elena put the duffel bag in her car's trunk and slammed it shut. She hates this, she really does. Elena sighs as she makes her way to the driver's door. She gets in and starts the car.

Elena backs out of her driveway and heads to Caroline's house. Elena doesn't like how they have to do this. Elena hates that they have to sneak around. Elena hates how they haven't even told Bonnie yet. Elena hates that is has been about six months since they got together, and they still have to sneak around. Elena hates living in this stupid small town.

Before Elena realizes it, she is pulling into Caroline's driveway. Caroline rushes out with her duffel bag and cooler and puts them in Elena's trunk. Caroline walks around the car and gets in the passenger's seat. Elena looks over to Caroline and asks, "Ready?"

Caroline smiles and says, "Yep, let's get this weekend started!"

Elena smiles brighter at Caroline. Caroline is like the sun, and Elena is the earth. The earth needs the sun to survive, and without the earth, the sun has no purpose.

Elena gives Caroline a look and says, "Caroline, put your seatbelt on."

Caroline rolls her eyes. As she puts her seatbelt on she says, "You know Elena, I happen to be a vampire. I don't think a car crash is doing to kill me."

Elena says, "Well I just feel better when you have it on. I feel as if I have no way to protect you. You are a vampire, and I am just a human. Doing little things like making you wear your seatbelt is all I can do to keep you safe."

Caroline smiles and says, "Elena you are so sweet, but you do keep me safe. I know you don't realize it, but you hold power over the Salvatores. You keep me safe by making them keep me safe."

Elena wants to kiss Caroline, but she knows people can see into the car. Caroline's mom could even be watching them right now. Elena pulls out of Caroline's driveway and heads to her parent's cabin.

Elena looks over to Caroline and says, "I hate this."

Caroline says, "Me too."

"I really wish it didn't have to be this way."

Caroline looks over to Elena and says, "Elena, you know why we have to do this."

Elena sighs and says, "Can we at least tell our friends?"

Caroline takes Elena's hand and squeezes it. They lock eyes for a second before Elena turns her attention back to the road. Caroline says, "Elena if word gets out about us, nobody will ever look at us the same. Our friends won't look at us the same."

"You don't know that.", Elena says quickly defending them.

Caroline asks, "Do you really think Stefan and Damon are going to hang around when they realize that neither of them has a chance with you?"

Elena sighs and says, "All right, I still don't like keeping secrets, though."

Caroline gives Elena's hand another squeeze and says, "I know. I don't either."

* * *

Caroline hung up the phone. She said, "Pizza should be here in half an hour."

Caroline walked over to the couch in Elena's cabin and sat down beside Elena. She turned her body so they could see each other. Elena was sitting criss-cross applesauce facing Caroline. Elena said, "That's too long of a wait."

Caroline said, "Well since it's about a ten-minute drive, it is longer than normal."

Elena nodded her head as she turned towards the TV. Elena grabbed the remote and started looking through the channels. Elena asked, "What do you want to watch?"

Caroline shrugs her shoulders and says, "I don't care, I'm in the mood for anything."

Elena finally settles on Bridge to Terabithia. Caroline smiles and says, "Elena, you cry every time."

Elena looks over at Caroline and says, "Well then, we will just have to be doing other activities by the time we get to that part of the movie." Then Elena winks.

Caroline smiles and says, "I think I can keep you smiling instead of crying."

Caroline leans over and gives Elena a quick peck on the mouth. Elena smiles and pulls Caroline towards her. Caroline snuggles into Elena, and Elena wraps her arms around Caroline.

Elena asks, "Is it okay if I put a blanket around us?"

Caroline says, "Of course."

Elena says, "Good because it is getting cold in here." Elena grabs the blanket from the back of the couch and places it around them.

They settle into a comfortable silence as they watch the movie. When a commercial comes on Caroline says, "I hate that we live in Mystic Falls."

Elena starts to play with Caroline's hair. Elena asks, "Why?"

Caroline sighs and says, "It's because we can't be open about our relationship. Trust me, I want to. I really, really want to, but people would look at us differently. They would treat us differently. People wouldn't know how to act around us. I hate this. I can't wait until we graduate. Then, we can move to a bigger town and be open about our relationship."

Elena runs her fingers through Caroline's hair and says, "I can't wait for that day either. I hope we both make it to that day."

Caroline nudges Elena with her elbow and says, "Don't talk like that, I will make sure we both make it to that day."

Elena sighs and says, "I'm just worried that something that we can't handle will come along and you will get hurt. I won't be able to do anything to protect you because let's be honest, the Salvatores will probably save their own lives over yours."

Caroline lifts her head from Elena's chest and looks Elena in the eye as she says, "Elena, promise something, promise me that if something ever comes along that we can't handle, we'll run away together."

Elena nods and says, "I promise."

Caroline says, "Good." Caroline puts her head back on Elena's chest, and Elena wraps her arm around Caroline. They settle back into a comfortable silence as the movie begins again.

After a while, the doorbell rings. Elena says, "I'll get it." She stands up and heads to the door to pay. Caroline walks into the kitchen and gets out some vodka from the liquor cabinet. Caroline also gets tonic water and mixes them up.

Elena comes back with the pizza in her hands. Caroline hands Elena her drink. Elena pecks Caroline on her cheek and says, "Thank you."

Caroline smiles and says, "No problem."

* * *

Once they finished their pizza and drinks, Caroline decided it was time to shut off the movie. Elena whines, "Caroline I promise I won't cry this time. Can we please just finish the movie?"

Caroline shakes her head and says, "No, because when you cry, I cry. I really don't feel like crying tonight Elena, I feel like doing," Caroline looks Elena up and down and says, "other activities."

Elena asks, "Caroline Forbes, are you trying to seduce me?"

Caroline pushes Elena's back on the couch and climbs on top of her. She leans down and whispers in Elena's ear, "Is it working?"

Caroline trails down Elena's neck giving her kisses all the way down. Elena nods quickly, it is indeed working.

Elena lets out a shaky breath and says, "Upstairs, now."

Caroline smiles and Elena feels lots of air, then her back touching the wall in her bedroom. Elena says, "I don't think I'll ever get used to that."

Elena flips them over and takes off her shirt. Caroline does the same, then Elena pushes her against the wall. Elena starts at Caroline's collarbone and kisses up her neck to behind her ear. Elena unbuttons Caroline shorts. Elena puts her hand outside Caroline's underwear and whispers into her ear, "I can feel how wet you are for me."

Caroline shudders and takes Elena pants off. She pulls her own off and throws Elena onto the bed. Caroline crawls on top of Elena, but Elena flips them over quickly.

Elena whispers into Caroline's ear, "You always take care of me first. Now I'm going to take care of you first."

Elena kisses down to Caroline's panties and takes them off with her teeth. Elena kisses up Caroline's inner thighs until she gets to her center. Elena sticks her tongue is, and Caroline shudders because of the wonderful feeling.

Elena pumps her tongue in and out. Caroline spills over Elena's face, and Elena licks the mess clean.

Caroline pins Elena down on the bed and says, "My turn."

* * *

Elena closes the trunk door and sighs. She says, "I had a really good time with you this weekend, Care."

Elena wraps her arms around Caroline's neck and brings her closer. Caroline smiles and grabs onto Elena's hips. Caroline says, "I also had a wonderful time this weekend."

Elena says, "I wish we could do this more often."

Caroline says, "Me too, but then people will get suspicious."

"I know, I just love being with you, though."

Caroline pulls Elena in for a quick kiss. She says, "We better get going."

Elena nods and they both get in the car. They hold hands on the drive back to town. Elena drops of Caroline at her house. Caroline gets out of the car after Elena promises to call her later tonight.

Elena watches as Caroline walks away from her and wonders how she very got so lucky.


	3. Chapter 3

**This is the last installment of my three-shot Carolena series. Bonnie is in this part and it focuses more on her. This is short, but I didn't want to write too much and over-do this. I hope you guys like it!**

* * *

To say Bonnie was upset was a huge understatement. She had past upset a while ago, now, she was furious. She couldn't believe it. She thought that Caroline and Elena were her friends. It seemed like they hung out with each other more often, and Bonnie felt left out.

She decided to do something about. Bonnie was done sitting around sulking about how she didn't know what she did wrong. Bonnie was going to go and confront them. If she did something to upset them, then she would try her hardest to fix it. Bonnie just wanted her friends back.

She had to get them over to her house. Bonnie texted both of them and said, "Hey guys, I'm really missing my Grams tonight, can we have a sleepover at mine?"

Now she waits. They can't say no to that. If they think Bonnie needs them, they should come no matter what. Unless Bonnie did something to make them really mad, but she can't think of anything.

Bonnie feels her phone vibrate, and she pulls it out of her pocket. It's a text from Elena. It reads, "Totally, I'm with Caroline and we'll be there in ten."

Bonnie sighs. Of course, they are with each other, it seems like they always are now. That's not the problem Bonnie has, though. The problem Bonnie has is that they rarely hang out with her anymore. Tonight, Bonnie was going to get to the bottom of what was going on with their friendship.

* * *

Bonnie opens the door with a smile on her face. She wants to make sure they get inside before she confronts them so they can't just turn around and leave. Bonnie says, "Come in."

They both quickly embrace Bonnie in a hug. Then Bonnie remembers, she told them she was missing her grandmother. Caroline pulls back and asks, "How are you?"

Bonnie smiles and says, "Better now that you guys are here." Bonnie figures she didn't do something to make them that mad, or else they wouldn't have shown up.

They move into Bonnie's living room. Elena and Caroline sit next to each other on the couch, and Bonnie sits on the armchair.

Bonnie sighs and asks, "Are you guys mad at me?"

They both snap to attention and Elena asks, "Bonnie, why would you think that?"

Bonnie says, "Well, you guys are always hanging out together. It seems like you two never want to hang out with me. If I did something to make you guys mad I'm really sorry. I just want my friends back."

Elena looks at Caroline and gives her puppy dog eyes. Caroline sighs and nods.

Elena turns her attention towards Bonnie and says, "What I'm about to tell you, you can't tell anybody."

Bonnie says, "Whatever it is guys I promise."

Bonnie looks at the two of them and notices, they are sitting really close together. Their hips are touching. Bonnie watches as Elena grabs Caroline's hand and squeezes it, and Elena doesn't let go.

Elena takes a deep breath then says, "So Caroline and I have kind of been dating for a while, but we didn't want to tell anybody because we didn't want people to look at us differently. You know how small towns are, there are like no gay people in Mystic Falls, so people wouldn't know how to act around us."

Bonnie sighs and falls back onto her chair. She says, "I thought you guys didn't like me anymore."

Caroline says, "Bonnie, you are crazy. We love you so much, nothing will ever change that."

Elena asks, "Are you okay with us, you know, dating?"

Bonnie smiles and says, "If you two are happy, that's all I care about." Elena and Caroline smile to each other and Bonnie quickly adds, "Just don't make out in front of me. I may be all right with you two together, but it will take a while to get used to seeing my two best friends kissing."

They all laugh and Bonnie says, "And don't do anything in my bed tonight. We are still having a sleepover, right?"

They blush and nod and Bonnie says, "You two pick out a movie, I'll make popcorn."

Bonnie walks into the kitchen to get the popcorn ready. Once it's in the microwave, she sneaks around and peaks around the corner. She sees them both smiling. They have seemed to already have a picked out a movie, and Bonnie watches as they snuggle up to each other.

As long as they are happy with each other, Bonnie is happy, and Bonnie is really glad her friends weren't mad at her.


End file.
